


just need you(r body)

by Catnipandspice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Dildos, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Fetish Clothing, Future Fic, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Luka Couffaine Knows, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Service Kink, Service Top, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spoons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice
Summary: Luka gets home from work after a busy week. His husband Adrien is a little restless and a lot insatiable. Thankfully, Luka has more than enough energy left to fulfill his husband’s requests of a nice, hot load, or three.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	just need you(r body)

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally done it. I've written actual lukadrien that isn't a side plot in another smut. The marcnath vice has loosened enough for me to write this.

* * *

Luka’s not sure what he expects when he gets home from another long session at the recording studio.

It was day five of recording for Kitty Section’s newest album, and the end of their work week. His fingers were starting to cramp from playing and tweaking base tracks, and he had to keep rolling his shoulders so they wouldn’t stay stiff from playing guitar with little breaks.

It was enjoyable, though. The aches made him feel accomplished. Plus, the sessions were really productive. They’ve gotten at least half the album somewhat figured out. Refining and tweaking might take the rest of the month, plus they need to create the second half of the album itself…But they’re getting shit done pretty quickly, all things considered. Hell, their band’s so in-synch, they’re some of the fastest in the biz at producing content.

Luka kicks off his combat boots at the doorway, before glancing around the living room. Adrien isn’t draped across one of their couches with his work or a book, and he can’t hear the other puttering around in the kitchen…So that means he’s either in the office working, or in their room.

He’s not exactly sure what his husband was getting up to. Adrien often stayed and worked from home, because he could afford to. He typically only went in for short modelling sessions, or to have lunch with Marinette to catch up, or to give her advice on how to run such-and-such event for her fashion line.

Adrien absolutely despised the thought of being shut up in some office and missing quality time with Luka. Probably because of his own Father—may he forever burn in Hell— having been work-obsessed Adrien’s entire life, Luka’s sure. Though Adrien’s never actually confirmed it aloud, the daddy issues were usually an explanation for a _lot_ of his trauma.

(Which, understandable. When your sperm donor turns out to not just be a neglectful dick, but also abusive _and_ a supervillain? Yeah, that shit would scar _anyone_. But his husband is strong, and has taken all the punches life’s given him, which Luka finds genuinely incredible.

Adrien had a spine of steel, and he had it far before he became a superhero. It just took him getting a Miraculous to forge and strengthen in, make it into a pillar and a weapon.)

The rocker shrugs to himself, a faint smile on his face as he thought about seeing his husband properly since the start of the busy week, instead of just breakfast and before they turned in for the night. He ends up heading to the kitchen on autopilot, sock-clad feet quiet against the wooden floor. He was _starved_ , and could go for anything right about now.

He easily finds a plate on the kitchen table with a note next to it in Adrien’s neat, looping script: _I made Chinese today, hope you like it! I’m in our room getting things ready. Love, Adrien <3 <3 <3_

The rocker smiles, shoving a forkful of the cold chicken lo mein in his mouth as he pads to the microwave to pop it in to reheat. Decently good cold, so it must taste heavenly when warm.

Adrien was improving leaps and bounds when it comes to cooking. Luka was pretty proud that the model, who barely knew how to work the toaster when they first got together, was now able to cook their meals. Tons of cooking lessons and food planning services probably helped Adrien be able to fend for himself, but it surprised Luka all the same that his husband could adapt so well. Hell, sometimes Adrien cooked better than Luka could himself! And that was impressive, considering Luka learned to cook when he was, like, five or six.

Luka hums a little tune, an achingly fond smile on his lips as he imagines Adrien puttering around in the kitchen with his cat-themed apron, getting dinner ready.

The rocker all but collapses in his usual spot at the kitchen table, inhaling the delicious meal. So much less greasy than regular takeout, and with the little flares that Adrien likes to put in his cooking. The blond enjoyed putting extra parsley and paprika in their dishes, even if it didn’t typically go in the cuisine normally. Something about how it’s what his mother liked, and Luka thought that was fair. He still hasn’t shaken off the habit his own Ma instilled in him of drinking orange juice at least once a day to not catch scurvy.

Luka manages to finish in five minutes flat, eating his meal like a starving wolf. He washes the plate and fork out of habit, before deciding to take a quick shower. He wants to freshen up before he goes into their bedroom, all tired and sweaty and smelling like weed. He knows Adrien puts up with his smoking habit, but he’ll _absolutely_ quarantine Luka if he stinks too much of it.

Luka yawns a little as he casually strips down, chucking everything in the clothes hamper to deal with later. Laundry day isn’t for another, hm, three days. He can put it in the proper place by the washer, later.

His mind wanders as he scrubs down, just a quick wash that’ll take off all the accumulated grit and grime of the day. He goes straight for the shampoo on his hair and scrubs it through, not bothering with conditioner or any of the other fancy hair products Adrien buys for him. His husband will pout and whine if he notices Luka’s hair getting more split ends, but skipping straight to shampoo a few times won’t hurt him too badly…he thinks.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a quick towel-dry of his hair later, and the rocker feels more alive and relaxed than he has all day. Sure, the weed during their recording session loosened him up, but there’s nothing like a nice shower with perfect water temperature and pressure to make Luka feel refreshed.

Another plus to being married to Adrien is the guy shelled out for nice showers in their place. Luka wouldn’t say he’s a gold digger, because he honestly doesn’t care about material things, and he certainly didn’t marry Adrien for the amenities his money could buy… But a shower that doesn’t have a leak, had steady water pressure, and _doesn’t_ run out of hot water twenty minutes in? A complete game changer. Ten out of ten, would recommend.

Luka hums happily as he wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom, heading to their bedroom. Adrien must be busy with a project, since Luka hasn’t heard or seen him since he got back. So, he’ll just slip in and try to be quiet to not disturb his husband.

He opens the bedroom door and freezes in the doorway at the sight before him.

Adrien is spread out naked on their bed, legs wide open and cock hard and dripping, standing at attention. The blond has a hand clamped over his mouth to stifle his moans as he rolls his wrist and pumps a huge dildo in and out of his ass. When he locks eyes with Luka at the doorway, he moans so loud, his hand can’t fully muffle it.

Luka finds himself gulping thickly, eyes wide, heat traveling to his navel and hardening his barely covered cock. The texture of his towel feels a little rough as his erection strains against it.

“Is this what you’ve been doing while I was gone…?” the dark-haired man asks after a long second, his voice coming out low and raspy. Adrien keens, hips jerking and cock bobbing, spilling drops of precum on his toned stomach as the dildo slides and squelches lewdly in his ass.

The blond lets the hand covering his mouth fall, and he pants, hard and loud. “Y-Yeah. I’ve been missing you a lot this week, Lu. Missed your thick cock pumping your cum in me, filling me up.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy this week. But I’m here now,” the rocker finds himself cooing out, voice going smooth and dripping like melted chocolate. He carefully stalks towards the bed, Adrien watching him with bright emerald eyes all the while, intent and hungry. “I’ll make up for it. I’ll give you the attention you deserve, baby boy.”

Adrien moans lowly, making a come-hither motion with his hand. “C’mere, then, rockstar. Get your monster cock in me.”

Luka finds himself smirking as he grabs onto his towel, unknotting it and letting it drop unceremoniously on the ground. Adrien licks his lips as his gaze narrows on Luka’s cock, swelling and standing at attention from arousal. “My pleasure, sweetheart. How’d you like us to start?”

He’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen Adrien move so fast before. With the flexibility and grace from Chat Noir fighting an Akuma, the blond contorts and flips around without nary a pause, sliding into place. He’s now on his knees near the edge of the bed, perky ass up in the air and wiggling tantalizingly.

“I want you to take me, big boy,” the blond all but purrs, shooting a salacious look over his shoulder, emerald eyes smoldering. “Mount me and fuck me hard. We’ll see if you can make me a moaning mess on the bed, or not.”

“You’re always a moaning mess when I fuck you,” Luka chuckles, grabbing onto the other’s ass and massaging his cheeks. God, Adrien’s always had such a perfect ass. Perky, soft, and round enough that Luka can get a good grip with his hands, fill each one up with the other’s flesh.

Adrien gives a pleased hum, hole clenching around the dragon dildo still nestled snugly in his ass. “That’s ‘cuz you breed me so good with your anaconda, _daddy_.”

Luka gives the other a swat, a swift warning. “Really? An anaconda joke? I feel like I should put you in time-out for that.”

“Too bad neither of us has a teacher kink, or you’d punish me in detention,” Adrien snickers, wiggling his rear again. “I couldn’t help it, it’s too good a pun to use.”

“You mean too _bad_ a pun to use.”

“Same difference, really,” the blond chirps sunnily. He shoots Luka a beatific smile over his shoulder, like he’s an angel that just descended from Heaven. Despite the fact that he was naked, bent over on all fours, and had a huge dildo still shoved up his ass. Though Luka will readily admit, his husband still looked absolutely heavenly like this, just in a different way.

Luka rolls his eyes fondly, rubbing soothingly at Adrien’s flank where he swatted before. “Letting you listen to Nicki Minaj was a mistake.”

“But babe, she was right. Yes, I do the cooking, and yes, I do the cleaning,” Adrien retorts cheekily, before moaning lewdly as the rocker slides the dildo nearly fully out of his ass, before ramming it deep in him.

“You _do_ make a nice malewife, I’ll admit,” Luka smirks, casually working the other man open with the dildo, the other hand keeping the blond in place with a grip on his hip. “Did my little malewife do a good enough job opening himself up for me?”

“Yes! _Fuck_ yes! Luka…!” Adrien gasps, hips jerking as he tries to grind himself back against the dildo drilling into his ass.

The rocker hums, smirking wide as he slides the toy out. His husband whines pitifully, hole fluttering the instant it’s empty. “Well, you _look_ it, but I dunno—”

“You promised you’d fuck me,” the blond whines, pouting at Luka over his shoulder. “I was so lonely all week, waiting for you to pay attention to me, hubby. I couldn’t help it, I _had_ to fuck myself open on my dildo. But it’s just not the same…”

Luka hums and smiles crookedly, leaning over to kiss the pout off the other’s lips. “I know it’s not. Thanks for being so patient and supportive, my love.”

The blond blushes rosy pink. He always blushes when Luka is sappy and calls him ‘my love’, no matter that he’s done it hundreds of times by now. It’s cute, knowing that despite being so horribly insatiable and constantly horny for Luka’s dick, Adrien still gets flustered by something so simple. So innocent.

“G-Geeze, you don’t have to get so sappy on me…” he mumbles, though he smiles shyly back at Luka. “But I’ll always support you, Lu. You always support me. It’s only fair…”

“Of course. That’s what marriage is about,” Luka says, giving his husband another kiss, this one sloppier and a bit more heated. When he parts, he adds wolfishly, “Though the sex is pretty great.”

Adrien’s blushing maiden visage slides off, replaced by a downright sinful grin. “Oh, _absolutely_ ,” he purrs, looking and sounding like he was thirsty enough to drink the entire Seine. “Now, c’mon. Fill this pussy up,” he says with a little cheeky wiggle of his rear.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he smirks back, reaching around the blond to grab at the lube bottle lying on the sheets. “Ah, the special cum lube? Very sexy.”

“I couldn’t have your loads in me, so I had to make do with the fake stuff,” Adrien sniffs imperiously.

Luka bends down to leave a kiss against the other’s shoulder, before clicking open the bottle and slicking his member up. “Of course, of course. Don’t worry, I’ll pump a nice, juicy load in you as quick as I can, baby.”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Adrien hums, giving an appreciative moan when Luka slides the tip of his cock in, starting the process of working his cock in the other’s ass. “Fuuuuck, you feel so warm and thick inside me, Lu.”

“Good,” Luka breathes as he all but glides into Adrien’s ass, as smooth as velvet. Considering the other was taking a monster dildo like a champ a few minutes prior, he was more than ready to take Luka’s larger-than-average girth. He bottoms out with a groan that mingles with Adrien’s moan of pleasure. “You like that, baby?”

“Yessss,” Adrien hisses with a pant, “You fill me up so good. So warm and full. _Fuck_ , babe, I’ve been wanting your cock in me all _day_.”

“Have you?” he asks lightly, teasing, waiting for the both of them to adjust. “Is that what you’ve been doing when you weren’t cooking dinner like a good little malewife? You were fantasizing about me coming home early and bending you over the kitchen table?”

Adrien keens, gyrating his hips, fucking himself back against Luka’s dick. “Mmmm—fuck, yeah, I was. I wanted you to fuck me so _bad_ , Lu.”

The rocker swats at Adrien’s ass, making sure to grip his hips to keep him still. Adrien whines and squirms a bit, but doesn’t try to snap his hips again. “Don’t jump the gun, sweetheart. Tell me how you want it, or I can’t help you.”

“Fuck me!” the blond pants. “Fuck your cum in me, ‘til I feel it in my guts! _Please_ , Luka, fuck me— I’ve been hard for _hours_.”

“Okay, I can do that,” he coos soothingly, before starting to gyrate his hips in a slow rocking motion, grinding his cock against the other’s prostate and making Adrien whine and scrabble his hands against the sheets. “But tell me what you did, first, when I wasn’t here.”

“I-I jacked off in the morning, wh-when you were gone— _ah_ ,” Adrien stutters out, jolting when Luka slid out nearly to the tip before ramming back up to the hilt. Luka keeps up the pace of slow but deep strokes, finding it charming how his husband attempts to keep his voice even all the while. “I-I missed you after we had breakfast together— _fuck_ —and I c-couldn’t stop myself.”

“And how long were you fucking yourself open with that monster dildo of yours?” Luka asks with a smile, loving the way Adrien keeps tipping forwards with the force of Luka’s deep thrusts, little mewls slipping from the model’s lips all the while.

“ _Hah_ , since—since you texted you were gonna come back home— _mnh_!”

“That was…about an hour, from then until now,” Luka notes casually, glancing at the digital clock on their bedside’s nightstand. “You really did do a good job in opening yourself up for me, sweetheart,” he praises, making sure to pick up the pace in his thrusts and leave a quick kiss between the other’s shoulder blades.

Adrien whines with pleasure, thrusting back against Luka to deepen his cock’s strokes. “I-I wanted to be ready for you, baby. Your big, thick cock. W-wanted it to slip in.”

“Oh, it certainly slipped in,” Luka chuckles, bending over Adrien to grind his cock tight into the model’s perky ass, deep in his insides. He takes a hand from the other’s hip, pressing it against Adrien’s toned abs. “You feel that, baby boy? Feel my cock re-arranging your guts? I can feel my cock hitting you like this, feel it drag across your stomach.”

“Hah…! It feels so _good_ …!” Adrien pants and moans like he’s a star in one of those hentai he likes to watch. Luka notes the way a line of drools is slipping past the corner of the blond’s mouth as he turns to look dazedly back at Luka, pupils nearly fully blowing out his emerald eyes. “You’re fucking me s-so _deep_ , Lu. No one else can fuck me ‘til I feel it hit right above my cock.”

“You’re never going to find anyone else that can do that, sweetheart. Not like I can,” Luka promises, before leaning in lock lips in a heated and sloppy kiss. Adrien moans against his lips and clenches around Luka’s cock, and his dick pulses inside the blond’s guts. He literally feels it jump against his hand pressed against the other’s abdomen, and it’s _so_ fucking hot.

He might just be going feral, by the wave of animalistic pleasure and possessiveness that fills him at feeling the bulge his cock makes in his husband’s body. It’s as if Adrien had his own little baby bump. Or maybe the Miraculous was influencing Luka more than he considered. Making him enjoy the thought of Adrien’s ass swallowing his cock so beautifully, like a cobra gulping down a helpless mouse, akin to some sort of animal instinct.

Either way, Luka is more than ready to cum and paint his husband’s insides with his seed.

So he pulls back from the heated tangle of tongues, and grips both hands tight against the other’s hips, tight enough to leave matching bruises on Adrien’s fair skin. “I’m gonna give you what you want, okay, baby?”

“OkaAAAAY,” Adrien all but shrieks, pitching forwards with scrabbling hands against the sheets as Luka rams his cock in, before pulling back and slamming his hips forwards again and again. Adrien keens and moans, his moans building up in volume as Luka fucks into him hard and fast.

“Makes breeding you feel extra satisfying, knowing that all the reward you want from taking care of the house is me pumping you full of my cum…!”

“ _Fuck_!” Adrien gasps, like he’s drowning and barely coming up for air. “FUCK, FUCK, _FUCK_ ME…!”

The sound of flesh hitting flesh provides a harmony to his husband’s moans, as Luka’s hips slam against Adrien’s ass, painting those pale globes rosy with the force of it. He can feel Adrien’s balls, heavy and heady with cum, slap against Luka’s flesh. No doubt the other’s cock was dripping a steady stream as it bobs and swings with the motion of their furious fucking.

Soon enough, Adrien can no longer babble words, too full of mind-numbing pleasure for that. He’s just a mounting, broken record of “ _ah, aH, AH_ ”s. Luka’s more than sure their neighbors can hear the blond’s wanton noises of pleasure, despite how large their home’s estate is.

With one final yowl, Adrien spills against the sheets, clenching like a vice around Luka. Luka keeps his unrelenting pace, even when he cums inside of the other’s tight heat, fulfilling his promise to his husband of breeding him.

Adrien keens and pants and whimpers, half-collapsing against the bed, ass still in the air as the rocker fucks into him. The good thing about the blond is that he was a such an insatiable slut, over-stimulation was barely a bump in the road for him. He likes getting filled with cum, and having it fucked into him until Luka’s essence is all but etched into his ass’s inner walls. And Luka is more than happy to provide, with his girth and stamina, happy to fulfill his cumslut husband’s needs.

Luka litters the blond with murmured praises. “You’re such a good little cumslut, baby boy. Just look at you. You already took your first load so beautifully.” Adrien whimpers in pleasure-pain, and Luka slows to a stop, pressing tight against the other’s back, arms bracketing the model’s slimmer form so he can rest. “You okay? Need to rest?”

“Mhm,” Adrien says, reedy, with a little nod.

“Okay. That’s fine,” Luka pants, leaving a wet kiss against the back of the other’s neck. “I’m kinda tired, too.”

“Mm…Fuck…Fuck me while cuddling?” the blond slurs out.

“I can do that,” the other agrees, taking a few more seconds to gather his strength, before lifting himself back up. “Hold on, lemme just…”

Luka manages to roll them over, gathering Adrien in his arms, spooning his husband. They end up mostly on the bed, with some wiggling and maneuvering, the bottom part of their shins and their feet in bare air as they hang off the edge of the bed. The rocker hugs the smaller man to him, chest pressed flush against Adrien’s back, cock still buried deep in him.

“This good?” he asks quietly in the other’s ear.

“Mmm,” Adrien nods, sighing happily when Luka scatters kisses against the side of his face.

“Let’s build back up to it, before you start trying to milk my cock again, you little cum demon,” Luka teases lightly, kissing the other’s temple, then his hair. He buries his nose against the golden locks, breathing in the distinctive scent of Adrien’s ridiculously expensive, custom shampoo. His hair is as smooth as silk, like always. It’s familiar and comforting.

* * *

The two lie like that for a few minutes, just basking in hazy post-orgasm bliss, before Adrien begins to squirm in Luka’s arms like a restless cat.

With a little roll of his eyes, Luka starts to rock his hips gently. His husband gives a soft, low moan of appreciation at the stimulation. “Insatiable,” he whispers teasingly into the other’s ear.

“You like it,” Adrien hums with a smirk, purposefully grinding back against Luka’s cock. “You’re already half-hard, too.”

“Your ass does that to me, I’ll admit,” the dark-haired man chuckles, leaving a trail of lingering, wet kisses along the blond’s jaw. His husband merely hums with a smile, tilting his head to give him better access, still grinding back against Luka’s languid thrusts.

Spooning sex wasn’t always the fastest way to cum, or the easiest. But it was low-key, and Luka enjoyed it. Especially when he was feeling lazy or tired, or generally sleepy and unable to fully engage with his husband how he likes it. He’s given Adrien blanket permission to fuck himself on his cock if Luka’s at least half-conscious and able to give some sort of cohesive answer.

The blond takes up the offer much more than most would think, using Luka’s cock like his own personal, fleshy sex toy. But Luka knows perfectly well how ridiculously horny and energetic his husband is. Adrien Couffaine’s got the sassiness and personality of an alley-cat, with the same amount of in-heat rutting horniness. He’s just thankfully able to keep it in his pants to anyone that isn’t his husband.

The scandals if Adrien did anything different…Heh. Those sure would be something…

Luka doesn’t mind the thought of a threesome, or sex with another couple involved, but he sure as hell is a territorial bastard. He doesn’t like sharing Adrien. Everyone always gets a piece of his husband—whether it’s publicity through his modelling and helping sponsor Marinette’s fashion brand, or as the superhero Chat Noir that needs to save Paris.

The whole world gets to have their public versions of Adrien and Chat Noir. Their friends and family get to see the real Adrien, something more genuine and private. Luka just wants to keep the most private version of the blond to himself. The sassy, whiny, hot little cumslut version of Adrien that only appears between the walls of their home, or in the text messages and phone calls when one of them goes on a business trip.

Like this, Adrien humming and smirking as he stretches and grinds sensually back against Luka— this is something only Luka sees. The way Adrien wraps his hands around Luka’s arms that are holding him close, pressing their hands flat across the bulge Luka’s cock makes in his stomach. The way Adrien whispers dirty nothings to Luka, filth dripping from his mouth as he gains confidence from the rocker going so soft. The way Adrien pants and clenches around Luka’s thick cock buried in his ass, making the rocker groan and mouth against the other’s pale neck.

The two bump and grind. Luka pants, attempting to grasp at the threads of his waning energy to give Adrien what he deserves. Adrien shifts a knee up, and Luka drapes his thigh across the other’s hip, and their rhythm builds. The dark-haired man clumsily connects their mouths, and they breath in one another’s sounds of pleasure as they work in tandem. His arms bump against Adrien’s hard and bobbing length, and he loosens an arm from the other’s waist to wrap his digits around the blond’s cock, slicking him up with his own precum. His husband hums and whines against his lips as Luka’s hand works down his cock in a clumsy rhythm as he rocks into the other’s tight heat.

There’s a certain way Luka humps into Adrien, and the blond moans and clamps tight around him, that finally tips him over the edge. His hips stutter once, twice, before he’s burying himself in deep and letting his load fill the other up.

Adrien lets out a low moan, jerking his hips, cock dragging across Luka’s spasming grip. His own cum splatters across their clasped arms around his abdomen, hot and dribbling and thick. “ _Fuck_ yeah, baby. Fill me up. Just like that.”

Luka pants against the other’s fair skin as his hole squeezes around him, milking as much cum as possible from the dark-haired man’s member. “What a good little cumslut,” he murmurs against Adrien’s neck, his head feeling like it’s stuffed with cotton from pleasure.

His husband pants and whines in response to the praise, cock throbbing in Luka’s loose fist, hands tightening around Luka’s hold on his stomach. “I want your cum in me. Is that too much to ask?”

The dark-haired man hums, finally letting go of the other’s softening cock. He instead uses that hand to make sure his love is properly wrapped up in his arms. “Not really. I’m always happy to give it to you.” He leaves a quick kiss on the other’s shoulder, cuddling close.

* * *

Their warm and sweaty bodies are connected, spans of skin rubbing against each other as they lounge and cuddle, coming down from their high. Luka’s tanned skinned and dark body hair stands stark against Adrien’s pale and soft skin, nearly flawless if not for the occasional scar from battle that couldn’t be healed from the Miraculous Cure.

Those scars are reminders of Adrien not being perfect and flawlessly untouchable. They’re trophies that the blond is proud of, despite having to cover them with makeup for photoshoots.

Still, his skin is very smooth even with the scars, and the doll-like look is only enhanced by the lack of body hair. The model is waxed hairless for his photoshoots, but also because he likes his skin looking and feeling smooth. It’s a way to groom himself that he’s reclaimed from his restrictive past life, turning it to a point of pride that he’s got such smooth skin in contrast to Luka being ‘ _such a strong and hairy man’_ , in the blond’s own words.

The dark-haired man leaves a lazy and soft trail of kisses down the expanse of the other’s pale neck, as he cuddles his husband. “If you had a pussy instead, I’m sure you’d already be pregnant from how much I fuck my seed in you,” he chuckles a little breathlessly, cock twitching at the thought and his heart thrumming rabbit-quick in his chest.

They haven’t really talked about children, other than in a vague, abstract way. Adrien is no doubt terrified of being a terrible parent like his dysfunctional and downright abusive parents, and Luka had to parent his own sister and mom from a young age. Incredibly healthy family dynamics wasn’t something either had growing up to use as a reference. Though perhaps, if they fused them together, they might even out to be something less than a complete disaster…

“Sounds like a fanfiction or yaoi manga,” Adrien snorts, turning his head to shoot a bemused look back at Luka. “Actually, I’m pretty positive m-preg content of _both_ of my identities exists out there on the internet.”

The rocker finds himself wrinkling his nose. “The fact that you’re so sure is genuinely terrifying.”

“The internet is a genuinely terrifying place,” the blond says seriously.

Luka sputters out a laugh. “I mean—point.” He leaves a quick peck against the other’s temple. “Not that I don’t love talking about incredibly Cursed shit with you, but are you doing okay?”

“Mmmm, yeah. I feel nice and full,” Adrien sighs dreamily. “Your loads and your cock really fill me up.”

“Very cute,” the dark-haired man teases. “So greedy.”

“You know it,” Adrien jokes back with a wink. His emerald eyes glitter as he goes on with, “In fact…”

Luka was swiftly thrust flat on his back against the mattress, wheezing as his husband all but body slams him in place. And then with the finesse and flexibility of a gymnast or contortionist—or, say, a leather-clad superhero with the powers and tendencies of a cat—Adrien somehow manages to spin himself on Luka’s dick until he’s straddling the other.

“What the _fuck_ , babe,” the rocker coughs out, winded and lying down spread-eagle on the bed.

“Oops, sorry,” Adrien says lightly, not sounding terribly sorry, though his smile was decidedly sheepish. “Wasn’t sure how to go about switching positions and keeping your loads from spilling out.”

“You could’ve just _asked_ ,” Luka deadpans, with a roll of his eyes hard enough they’re liable to pop right out of his skull, attempting to sit up.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Adrien asks smarmily, using two fingers to playfully walk across Luka’s abs, making them quiver from the light touch. “Besides, you’re strong. You can take me being a little rough. Just lay back and enjoy the show, alright?”

Luka flops back down, boneless and like complete deadweight. “Well, alright…But I’m not moving an inch. Too tired to fuck you a third time.”

The other merely hums, emerald eyes gleaming as bright as his toothy, Cheshire cat grin. “Oh, we’ll see, my Lord. We’ll see.”

The other has to fight down a smile at the nickname Chat Noir uses for Viperion—and only Viperion, unless he’s using it to tease Luka as a civilian. “Fine, then. Do your worst.”

“That’s a promise,” Adrien purrs, trailing a nail down Luka’s chin, scratching pointedly over his jugular. Luka gulps automatically, watching the digit trail down until the blond uses it to swirl around a nipple. “I’m gonna ride you ‘til your cum’s permanently in me. I want it fused in my guts.”

“Like any proper cumslut should,” Luka teases back, a touch breathless, settling in for the show.

“I take what’s mine. And that includes you, _my Lord_ ,” Adrien drawls sensually, pinching and twisting one of Luka’s nipples. The dark-haired man can’t stop the moan that spills past his lips, and the way his back arches slightly when the blond pairs the pinch with a roll of his hips, grinding down against Luka’s already hardening cock. “Or should I call you hubby? Mister Couffaine? There are a lot of titles you have that makes you mine, and I like them all. It’s hard to choose.”

The dark-haired man lets out a long and shaky breath, cock twitching and pulsing in the other’s delicious heat. Damn. When his husband wanted to put the power in power bottom, he was a _master_ at it. Luka felt like the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world, having such a pretty little thing who lived for his cum like Adrien as _his_. His, and no one else’s.

So he licks his lips and murmurs, “Call me anything you want, sweetheart. I’m yours.”

“Oh, I know,” the blond purrs with a downright filthy smirk as he raises his hips, swirling them as he slowly slides down Luka’s throbbing length. A moan slips past Luka’s lips at the action, watching as his husband casually rocks up and down on his cock. “You’re all mine, Lu. All mine for the taking, all mine to use. My fantastic sex toy.”

The model raises himself until just the tip is inside him, before slamming back down, ass meeting Luka’s thighs with a meaty slap. The rocker nearly chokes on his spit at the way his husband leans back, hands behind himself and showing off the way his hole swallows Luka’s cock in strokes with the force of a hammer.

Adrien is a gorgeous sight, as he always is when he’s on Luka’s lap and using his dick like Luka’s just another monster dildo, his own personal fuck machine to use. The way Adrien smirks sleazily, the arch of his back emphasizing the perky nubs of his nipples and the lean and muscled abdomen with a six pack. The way his hard cock is slick and dribbling precum, bouncing against Luka’s stomach and smearing a trail of slick in its wake.

Adrien looks good, and he knows it. He knows how to put on a show, how to make himself look like a sex god. Performance is ingrained in him, but unlike modelling, the blond is much more enthusiastic on Luka’s lap than he is on a runway. Like this, he’s able to take the way he presents himself in his own hands.

It really doesn’t matter to Luka what Adrien does, because it’s always hot, and he inevitably looks hot while doing it. But his husband always seems intent in cataloguing all of Luka’s reactions, big and small, while he puts on his sexy little performances. Likes to tease sounds out of Luka that he normally wouldn’t make.

The dark-haired man finds himself groaning as the blond swirls his hips at the same time he clenches around his cock, even hotter and tighter as his walls squeeze tight. Luka can’t stop his moan, hips thrusting up in an aborted motion.

Adrien coos. “Aw, you like that? Like how tight I feel, Lu?”

“Fuck yeah. Feels fantastic,” he rasps in reply, finding enough energy to rock his hips up against Adrien’s downstrokes while the blond spears himself on his dick.

“I’m gonna make you my new seat,” his husband smirks, quickening his pace, beginning to bounce on Luka’s cock in earnest. The rocker gives an appreciative groan, one hand fumbling to grip at Adrien’s pale, muscled thigh. He squeezes the flexing muscles, enjoying how his husband always had such deliciously toned legs. All that parkouring across Paris really paid off.

“Love you on my lap,” he mutters out blearily, the praise automatic even while his head is in the clouds, euphoria and tiredness mixing into a potent syrup that weighs down his mind and muscles.

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Adrien says with a perverted little giggle. Luka turns his head to the side to muffle his wanton moan against the mattress as the blond coos out, “Now, who’s a good little whore…?”

“Mnnnn,” he wheezes out, clutching at the other’s thigh like a lifeline, his hips jerking and stuttering while Adrien kept up a steady pace in riding him.

“I can’t hear you, _my Lord_. You should answer me,” the other drawls, slowly down his bouncing to go back to raising himself to the tip before dropping down to swallow his cock to the hilt. “You like me using your cock, don’t you? Doesn’t that make you my whore?”

“Y-Yeah,” the dark-haired man chokes out. “ _Fuck_ , baby, I—I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

“Good answer,” Adrien says lightly, shifting to once more quickening his pace. “What a good little whore you are, Lu.”

Luka finds himself letting out a whimper, hips jerking weakly as Adrien slams his ass against his thighs again and again, relentless in his pace of riding Luka to oblivion. The rocker feels his mind and vision going hazy with pleasure and mingled fatigued, the sting and burn of his thighs and the milking of his cock grounding him.

It feels amazing, but overwhelming. His body is aching and protesting, despite him lying down and not needing to do much. But the way Adrien rides him with reckless abandon, coupled with his fatigue from the day and fucking Adrien twice already, Luka was teetering on the edge of too much.

“I’m gonna milk every last drop of cum from your juicy cock, and you’re gonna _like_ it,” Adrien says heatedly. Luka keens, because he _does_ like it, likes the way his sex-hungry husband uses him to get another load in his ass, and nothing more. Luka’s always liked to serve, to help others, and this slams on that button with the force of a sledgehammer.

“Y-Yes, please, I—I’ll g-give you all my cum,” the dark-haired man babbles between his winded pants.

“My hubby’s so sweet. So _devoted_ ,” the blond coos with sugary sweetness, tugging at his own member as he starts to grind against Luka’s lap, pace stuttering. “You’re such a good boy, Lu. Always know how to fill me up with your hot, thick cock. Can you cum for me, baby?”

“ _Fuck_ , Adrien,” he all but whimpers. The praise shoots straight to his dick, which presses tight inside the blond’s guts. With a long, breathy groan, Luka finds himself tipping over the edge and releasing for a third time. It feels so good, the pleasure-pain causing him to nearly white out as Adrien moans and spills his hot load all over Luka’s abs, hole fluttering.

The dark-haired man feels like he’s reached nirvana, panting up a storm and lying on his back, completely boneless and gaze hazy. He barely notices the mattress dipping next to him, Adrien sliding himself off his dick and collapsing next to him in a heap.

“Wait…I’ll be…back,” Adrien says between pants. The mattress moves, and Luka lets his eyes flutter closed, exhaustion pulling him under.

* * *

Luka roused by a warm, wet towel wiping down his stomach. He blearily blinks open his eyes, the lids feeling like they weighed a ton. He watches with unfocused eyes as his husband gently cleans him up.

He blinks his eyes again, and he’s being manhandled to lie properly down in their bed. He groans, but wiggles along to help Adrien’s quest. His husband gives a little huff and laugh, crawling on the bed and collapsing next to him, wrapping his arms around Luka.

The rocker’s usually the big spoon, but he’s so tired, he can’t even lift his arms. He’ll let his husband cuddle him like this. There’s no harm.

“Did I make it up to you…?” he mumbles, sighing as Adrien starts to thread fingers through his hair, nails dragging slightly against his scalp.

“You did great, Lu,” Adrien agrees quietly, leaning in to kiss his jaw sweetly. “More than made it up to me.”

“Good,” he hums back. It feels nice, knowing the other feels satisfied. Nice to feel the other hold him and pet his hair, after such a long day.

“Did _you_ like it…?” the blond asks, after a long few seconds of silence. “I wasn’t too rough on you, right?”

“If you were, I would’ve told you,” Luka reminds gently, kissing the other’s temple. “Felt good. ‘m just tired after it all.”

“Makes sense,” Adrien sighs, sounding relieved. When he presses a kiss against the hollow of Luka’s throat, the rocker can feel the other’s smile on his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Luka rasps back, nuzzling his husband’s soft hair.

“It’s late, so let’s go to sleep,” Adrien says as a half-offer, half order.

“Mm,” Luka agrees in a grunt. His husband certainly won’t have to tell him twice.

He closes his eyes, nose full of the scent of Adrien’s shampoo, wrapped up in Adrien’s embrace, feeling warm and loved. Feeling safe.

And then he passes the fuck out.

* * *

Luka groggily opens his eyes, which feel crusty and bleary. He glances at the alarm clock on their bedside’s nightstand, squinting at the bright red colors.

6:46 a.m. Huh.

Luka typically rises with the sun at dawn. This is technically sleeping in for him.

He attempts to shift around, only to have arms wrap tighter around him, restricting his movements. He hears his husband sleepily mumble something, breath warm against Luka’s collarbones.

Luka smiles down fondly at the blond splayed over his body like an octopus. Adrien’s perfect hair is mussed from sleep, wild and sticking out at all angles. Luka gently disentangles from the other, making sure to not wake him. His husband mumbles some more, but clutches at Luka’s pillow to his chest in his wake.

The rocker’s knees nearly buckle when he attempts to stand. He flails his arms, quickly grabbing onto the nearest thing to keep him standing. He clutches at the bed’s headboard until his jelly legs settle.

He remembers vaguely that they had sex. Which explains why everything feels so fucking _sore_. And why he can barely walk the morning after, as well.

The dark-haired man shrugs to himself, waddling to the bathroom like a penguin. And then stumbling back to bed afterwards, because he still felt tired, and wasn’t willing to wake up at his normal time to deal with the day.

It’s Saturday, anyways. His day off. He can sleep in and cuddle his husband today, if he wants.

* * *

Luka wakes up once again, now at a more ‘normal’ time. It’s nearly ten in the morning, which is much later than his usual hour to wake up, but around the time his husband likes to roll out of bed on the weekends.

Surprisingly enough, said husband still isn’t in bed with him, when he checks around himself. The space next to him is cold and empty.

Luka yawns and scratches at his neck. He blearily blinks his eyes open and shrugs, deciding the other must be trying to finagle some sort of breakfast. He digs through his drawers for a pair of sweats, to fight the slight chill in the air.

The rocker pads quietly out of their room and down the hall, hearing the sizzle of a pan and the smell of cooking eggs. A smile forms on his lips at the fact that Adrien was being so sweet in getting breakfast ready before Luka could wake up and do it first.

He pauses at the doorway of the kitchen, crossing his arms and leaning against it, smile turning into a smirk as he watches his husband.

Adrien was humming quietly at the stove, making omelets, wearing his cute little cat apron. And _only_ his apron. Luka’s able to get a nice, long look at his husband’s attractive body from behind. The stretch of his shoulder blades, the arch of his spine, the curve of his round cheeks, the length of his muscled thighs and toned legs.

And nestled between the other’s ass cheeks was a bright green butt plug.

Luka finds himself licking his lips at the delicious sight, while Adrien stayed oblivious, plating up the omelets and turning off the stove. Only when Adrien was away from the stove and the threat of accidentally burning himself, did Luka speak up.

“Looks like you started without me,” he notes, voice dropping low.

Adrien whirls around, blinking emerald eyes innocently back at him. “Oh? I guess I just wanted to surprise you,” he replies, innocent and casual, as if he wasn’t nearly fully naked with a plug up his ass. The front of his cat apron tents from his erection growing under Luka’s eyes.

“Well, it’s a good surprise to wake up to,” Luka chuckles, striding forwards with a casual saunter. “Waking up to my good little malewife in just an apron, cooking breakfast for me? I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Adrien giggles, pressing a fist against his lips and fluttering his lashes. “Oh…? What makes you say I’m only wearing just an apron?”

“Well, you don’t look like you’re wearing anything else.”

“Don’t you want to check for yourself?” Adrien purrs, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I might just do that,” Luka retorts playfully, grabbing onto his husband’s hips. “Hmmm, let’s see… No shirt…” he starts, trailing fingers down the other’s bare back. “And no pants.” Grabbing the other’s thighs. “Hm, and no underwear either—not even a thong.” This time, he grabs the other’s ass in both his hands, kneading the flesh and causing his husband to mewl.

“You missed one little thing, though,” Adrien smiles, guiding one of his hands to the side, until Luka’s fingers brushed against plastic.

“Ah, of course. My little slutty malewife’s plugged himself up,” the dark-haired man teases, smirking as he grabs onto the end of the plug and twists it against Adrien’s rim, causing the blond to moan. “Why am I not surprised that after fucking you so much last night, you still want more?”

“’Cuz I need your cock in me every single day,” Adrien coos back, leaning in to nip at Luka’s throat, soothing the spot with his tongue. Against Lukas neck, he hums, “Mm, and I didn’t wanna lose all your cum from last night. I worked hard to earn it, after all.”

Luka finds himself shivering, cock hard and straining against his sweatpants. His voice is an awed rasp as he asks, “Fuck, did you really plug yourself up and keep my loads…?”

“Well, why don’t you find out?” Adrien asks hotly against his ear, before biting down around Luka’s gauge.

It takes two seconds before Luka’s turned his husband around and pinned him face-down against the nearest kitchen counter. He twists the plug in the other’s ass, his husband moaning lowly, before he gently fishes it out.

Adrien’s hole pulses, winking back at him. There’s cum and lube covering the end of the toy, and a dribble of cum slides out of Adrien’s hole as the rim flutters open and closed. Luka makes sure to scoop up the cum and press it back in the other’s hole where it belongs, the blond keening and rutting his ass back against his finger.

“Why don’t I add another load right now?” he asks, voice a low demand, already shoving his sweats down to unceremoniously hit the tiled kitchen floor. He quickly thumbs his cock, spreading his precum down the length.

“ _Hell_ yes. Pump another bad boy in me,” Adrien pants with a laugh, which quickly turns into a wanton moan as Luka scoops up a bit of dribbling cum with his length and uses it to slide the head of his cock into Adrien’s greedy hole. Luka crudely wipes off the toy’s slick over the rest of his length, before slowly pushing in, centimeter by centimeter. “Ohhhhh _fuck_ , that feels so _good_ , Lu.”

“Good,” Luka pants back. Taking it slow is the best option, considering how sore and sensitive they still are. Not to mention the lack of extra lube. But Adrien’s hole is warm and wet, almost gushing full of his old cum and lube from last night. It feels slick, slick enough that with just a bit of care, Luka shouldn’t have a problem at all in bottoming out.

Luka grips the other’s hips tight to keep him in place, Adrien moaning and whining, trying to grind back against him. But they take it slow and steady until Luka’s buried to the hilt in the other’s heat.

“ _God_ , you feel so warm and wet,” the rocker says lowly. “You’re still lubed and gaping from last night, baby boy. Perfect so I can just slide myself right in.”

Adrien lets out a low, whimpering keen, knuckles white as he clutches against the edge of the kitchen counter. Luka notes vaguely that they’ll have to heavily sanitize the surface later, since they’re using it to fuck right now. But that’s a problem for future them to deal with. Right now, it feels phenomenal to be buried in his husband’s guts once again.

“F-Fuck me, Lu,” Adrien whines, reedy and desperate. “I want your cum in me ‘til I can’t take it.”

“I guess I could do that. Our food will get cold if we don’t do this quickly,” Luka says teasingly with a smirk, snapping his hips forwards. Adrien squawks at the suddenness, before he’s moaning up a storm as the rocker starts fucking him in a swift and even rhythm. “Can’t let the food go to waste, since you spent so much effort to cook it for me, like a perfect malewife.”

“Mmmn! Y-Yeah, fuck me l-like the slutty m-malewife I am…!”

Luka can’t help the lewd giggle that slips past his lips. “Aw, should I be careful in calling you my malewife from now on? Don’t want you popping a boner in the middle of us getting drinks with our friends if I start joking about you.”

All Adrien does is moan in response, fingers scrabbling against the marble countertop, moving his hips in tandem with Luka. Rutting and moaning like a mindless animal in heat. “Hah…! F-Fuck! _Ahn_!”

Luka reaches around with a hand to tug at his husband’s leaking cock, which is nearly pinned against the edge of the countertop. Adrien shrieks loud enough to rattle the windows as he cums, spilling over Luka’s hand and clenching around the cock buried in his ass. Luka takes a few more thrusts into the vice-like grip before he cums as well, fucking his new load inside Adrien’s gaping hole, with all his older loads. No doubt the warm liquid was mingling with the stringy, colder slick, making an interesting concoction in his husband’s ass.

The blond moans and slumps down against the marble counter, panting like he’s run a marathon. Luka leaves a kiss against his shoulder and settles in to catch his breath as well for a few moments. Then, he fumbles on the counter for Adrien’s green plug, placed there so it wouldn’t get lost in the middle of their throes of passion.

Luka leans back, slowly slipping his softening cock out while his cumslut husband keens at the loss. He’s quick to plug the other up again, green plastic nestled snugly between his pale cheeks.

“Don’t be like that. I made sure you saved it all,” he assures, rubbing Adrien’s back and kissing his cheek. “Now, c’mon, let’s lie you down on the couch. I’ll feed you.”

* * *

Luka half-carries the boneless blond to the living room, settling the smaller man on his side on their couch.

A quick trip back to the kitchen, and Luka re-appears with some extra napkins to wipe off Adrien’s cum off his torso and legs, and the plate with his omelet. Extra mushrooms and bell peppers, which distinguishes it from Luka’s usually more meat-based omelets.

The model hums happily as the rocker sits on the arm of the couch and feeds him bits of the fluffy food. “Sorry I couldn’t wait for us to eat first.”

“S’fine. I teased you into it first,” Adrien grins back up at him. “Go and get your own plate, you sap.”

“I can do this for you,” Luka tries to insist.

“I’m not letting you starve, Lu. We can eat together,” the blond huffs with a sassy roll of his eyes.

Luka shakes his head fondly, but does as the other suggests, settling the plate down in Adrien’s hands. “Okay, alright. Breakfast is always better together, anyways.”

He goes to fetch them both orange juice first—force of habit, but Adrien smiles at him softly and thanks him regardless—and then settles down next to his husband on the couch. He raises Adrien’s legs and settles them on his lap, holding his plate up to eat.

“’M starving,” he admits around a mouthful of sausage omelet. He chews, swallows, before adding, “This really hits the spot. Tastes delicious, as always.”

“Well, I’m glad my horniness didn’t effect my cooking too much, then,” Adrien chuckles, shooting him a smile.

“Your problem for being insatiable,” the dark-haired man teases lightly.

“Not a crime to want your husband’s amazing dick, Lu.”

“No, but it’ll start being a crime if you try hopping on my dick in public,” Luka smirks back.

“Oh _please_ , I have more self-restraint than that,” Adrien harumphs, sticking his tongue out. “Besides, only amateurs get caught. We literally have _superpowers_. We could find a ton of places to keep out of sight, no problem.”

“Point!” Luka laughs, something joyful and coming deep from his belly. Adrien smiles softly back at him.

It just feels so utterly natural to be like this, naked and eating breakfast on their couch, between rounds of sex. Talking, bantering, connected.

The sex is great—fantastic and phenomenally hot—but the little moments are good, too. Having a meal, being lazy and dumb together. It just feels…loving. Feels like _them_.

“So…what’s your plans, now that we’re done with breakfast?” Luka asks languidly, setting aside his empty plate and glass.

Adrien hums, tapping his bottom lip with a finger. “After this… We should go back to the bedroom, and watch the loads gush out of my hole.”

“Four loads is ambitious. Surprised you don’t want a fifth,” Luka blinks back, surprised.

“I heard Nath could take six,” Adrien says with a shake of his head and a crooked grin. “But I know you’re already tired from yesterday. And I’d be surprised if I didn’t fuck your cock dry for the next few hours.”

“I’m sure I could—”

“Lu, I’m not making you hurt yourself just so I can enjoy more sex,” Adrien says seriously, a finger pressed against the rocker’s lips. His expression softens, as he adds, “You already did a lot for me, babe. We can just have a lazy day after this. Maybe watch a show, or play a videogame, or something.”

Luka finds his mouth going dry, finds it hard to gulp down saliva. He blinks his eyes, which burn slightly, a swell of emotion building in his chest and filling him to the tips of his fingers and toes. The realization that his husband really knows him—really _cares_ —hits him. It hits him not like a raging storm, but like a light Spring rain, soft and rejuvenating.

“I—Alright,” he finally says, before clearing his throat and saying is a steadier voice, “Alright. I’d like that.”

Adrien beams at him, alighting like the sun breaking through a storm’s clouds, bright like the heavens during a sunrise. “Cool. Now, let’s go back to the bedroom and finish up what we started. Then I can kick your ass in Mario Kart.”

“You do that, and I’m not watching Demon Slayer,” Luka retorts lightly with a smirk.

Adrien pouts at him. “Oh, boo. Fine, I _won’t_ kick your ass at video games. It’s the only way I can pound you, but sure, take that away from me—”

Luka rolls his eyes and leans in to lock their lips together, stopping his husband’s dramatics in place. He makes sure to thread a hand in the other’s hair and gently yank it down, taking advantage of the other’s parted lips to lick into his mouth and deepen the kiss. When they part after a long minute, Adrien’s lips are spit-slick and his gaze is hungry.

“We can talk later. Didn’t you want to watch how well I breeded you, first?” he coos with a smirk, pressing a thumb against the little bump at the bottom of Adrien’s abs, where the accumulated cum sits.

Adrien grins back at him widely. “Hell yeah. Take me away, _daddy_.”

“Calling me daddy won’t get me to carry you to the bedroom,” Luka drawls dryly, smirking at his husband’s resulting pout. “Don’t be a lazy ass, c’mon, up you go.”

“For that, I’m making you do all the cleanup,” Adrien grumbles, somehow managing to rise gracefully from his seat on the couch, despite his shaky legs and the half-draped position he was in before. He throws his head up haughtily, nose in the air, sashaying away like a high-maintenance cat.

The dark-haired man finds himself rolling his eyes once more with a smile, standing up and following his sassy husband. The blond’s at the doorway to their bedroom before Luka pounces on him with a smirk, picking the lighter man up from behind.

Adrien shrieks, and Luka laughs, carrying the blond the last few feet to the bed.

If his fussy husband claws up his back a bit in retaliation when he teases the blond with the plug, well. He supposes he was asking for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how I went from smut to exploring married life with lukadrien, but it ended up being pretty fun.
> 
> Adrien and Luka taking their lives into their own hands and not having to worry about taking care of their families? Doing things they reclaimed and enjoy? Being soft even when they have raunchy sex? We love to see it.


End file.
